


April Mop

by hiromineha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiromineha/pseuds/hiromineha
Summary: Guyonan April Mop yang dibuat Viktor untuk Yuuri ternyata mengancam hubungan mereka. Lalu, apa Viktor berhasil mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini murni dari imajinasi gila author. Tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun. Kalaupun ada yang merasa dirugikan saya mohon maaf. :)  
> Warn: Typo everywhere :v

Viktor menggeser-geser layar handphone miliknya dengan bosan, di Instagram penuh sekali dengan joke April Fool days. Ia merasa sangat bosan, sudah tak ada job, ia harus ditinggal Yuuri yang berbelanja bersama Phichit lagi.   
Melihat notifikasinya penuh, Viktor membukanya dan ah, terlihat banyak sekali fans nya –dan Yuuri- yang berkomentar tentang postingan yang ia unggah 4 jam lalu. Didalam foto itu nampak Yuuri dan dirinya yang sedang makan cupcakes sederhana. Bibirnya terkadang berkedut karena menahan tawa karena ia melihat banyak sekali fansnya yang begitu gila berkomentar di akunnya, seperti:  
@lalalala ‘kyaaa, aku mimisan melihat mereka’  
@kukuahhh ‘omggg,,, dedek gakuad ,, mesra bangettt’  
@vikturi69 ‘cie, tambah lengket aja nih yee’  
@fansno1 ‘bang, kapan married sih?’  
@khukhukhufujoshi ‘so cuteee’   
Atau yang malah begini  
@yuyukangkang ‘abangg, oleh oleh ya’  
@kejutanvikturiuhuy ‘Cie yuurii sama si seme :v’  
Atau yang begini   
@mimi.per*khayangan ‘suamikuuhh, kapan kamu pulanG? Knpha kamUh clingKuh? An4k kMuh naNg1s b4nG’   
‘set dah, makhluk apaan tuh? Makhluk dari kayangan kah?’ batin Viktor bergidik ngeri.   
Karena kepo Viktor melihat akun diatas, kurang dari 15 detik dia menutupnya kembali sebab akun tersebut sungguh luar biasa.   
“hiiii”  
.  
.  
.  
15 Menit Kemudian  
Selama 15 menit Viktor tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berbaring. Viktor bosan, ingin hiburan, yang hot tak apalah, asalkan itu Yuuri.   
Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuuri, Viktor jadi punya ide.   
‘khukhukhukhukhu, iseng ah’   
Dengan rencana yang sudah tersusun apik di kepalanya, termasuk yang aneh-aneh Viktor bersenandung senang menunggu kepulangan Yuuri.  
Makachin memiringkan kepalanya, seolah olah bertanya tanya rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan tuannya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Tadaima”   
“Okaeri Yuuri, lama sekali. Aku bosan” rengek Viktor.  
“Maaf, tadi antriannya panjang sekali.”   
Yuuri lalu meletakkan jaketnya disofa. Tepat saat itu, Viktor berdiri didepannya. Tubuh jangkung itu berdiri dengan raut muka serius. Viktor perlahan berjalan mendekati Yuuri. Sebuah kecupan ringan ia berikan di pelipisnya .  
Yuuri memegangi pelipisnya. Memang sudah biasa bila Viktor sering cium-cium sesuka hatinya. Namun, mencium tanpa godaan atau gombalan yang berarti bukan gaya Viktor. Apalagi dengan muka seriusnya itu.   
“Ada apa Viktor?” Mata bundar itu berkedip kedip polos.  
“Aku ingin berbicara dengan Yuuri”  
“Bukankah kita sudah berbicara sepanjang waktu?”  
“Tidak. Yuuri, ikut denganku.”   
Tanpa berkata lagi Yuuri menuruti Viktor menuju kearah sofa ruang tidur mereka. Tatapan Viktor mengisyaratkan Yuuri untuk duduk membuatnya menempatkan bokongnya ke sofa diikuti oleh Viktor.  
Untuk sesaat Viktor membiarkan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar mereka yang dihiasi lampu dengan bentuk yang unik. Oke ini saatnya, batinnya.  
"Emm... Apa yang ingin Viktor bicarakan?" Jujur saja Yuuri merasa sedikit tak suka dengan suasana seperti ini.   
Viktor memejamkan matanya sesaat, menutup bola mata hijau tosca sesaat. Menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sesaat hati dan akalnya berdebat mengenai apakah dirinya harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ia rencakan ini. Menghela napas lagi, Viktor membuka matanya kemudian menatap Yuuri yang sudah menunduk dalam diam. Sorot matanya yang sudah serius menjadi bertambah dengan Viktor yang sudah menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. "Yuuri" panggilnya dengan nada rendah.  
Yuuri terdiam menanti apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh tunangannya ini. Perlahan namun pasti, raut wajah Yuuri berubah seperti menahan sesuatu.  
"Aku rasa—" Viktor menatap mata Yuuri intens. "—kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita ini. Aku minta maaf."  
Hening.  
.  
.  
Tidak terdengar pekikan protes atau amarah yang meledak dariYuuri. Sesaat Viktor menunduk ‘astaga, apa yang sudah kuperbuat’.  
Memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah tunangannya , Viktor tertegun saat melihat raut wajah Yuuri yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Bahkan mata coklatnya mulai berkaca. Mukanya mulai memerah, oh no. Sepertinya terlalu tepat pada sasaran. "Kenapa?" tanya Yuuri.  
"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya”   
‘semoga aku tidak kelewatan’  
“Tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik, Yuuri. Kita harus berpisah." Terangnya berusaha menyakinkan.  
"Katakan padaku. Why?”  
Setetes air mengalir di pipi gembul Yuuri, disusul oleh tetesan lainnya setelahnya.   
Kacamata Yuuri pun diletakkan ke meja oleh pemiliknya.   
Matanya yang memerah masih menatap Viktor tak percaya.  
Viktor meringis. Ia tak bisa melihat siapapun menangis dihadapannya, terlebih Yuuri. Inilah kelemahannya. Air mata Yuuri adalah kelemahannya.  
Merasa tak tahan, Viktor menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap air yang meluber dipipi Yuuri. Bahu Yuuri bergetar, menandakan bahwa ia sangat sedih.  
"Ssh, maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya bercanda. Yuuri ingat ini hari apa? Hari ini tanggal 1 April. April Fools Day sayang." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan Yuuri berharap supaya Yuuri tertawa karena ia sudah mengerjainya.   
Yuuri tidak berhenti menangis. Dengan kasar Yuuri menepis tangan Viktor, ia juga mengusap pipi dan matanya dengan kasar. Bahkan Yuuri berteriak.  
“ Memang Viktor kira ini lucu?!"  
. "Menjadikan pertunangan kita sebagai guyonan?! Lucu??!”  
Viktor terdiam.  
Dirinya tak pernah melihat Yuuri semurka ini. Jangankan marah, menyindirnya saja jarang sekali.  
“Yuuri, aku minta maaf.”   
“Aku tak bermaksud demikian” tuturnya dengan rasa bersalah.   
.  
.  
.  
Masih dengan isakan yang mengikuti, Yuuri kembali berteriak.   
“Aku benci April Mop, aku benci Viktor!”   
Masih belum cukup.  
“Aku kecewa dengan Viktor-“ tangannya bergerak mengambil kacamata dan juga jaketnya,  
-mou ii!”  
Brak!  
Yuuri menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar kemudian terdengar lagi Yuuri menutup pintu apartemen mereka dengan kasar juga.   
“Ya Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini?” Viktor meremas rambutnya gemas.   
Tau begini ia tak akan mengisengi Yuuri.  
“Argh!”   
Tak lama setelah itu, Viktor meninju dinding hingga membuat tangannya sedikit lecet.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Viktor mondar mandir dari tadi. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke handphone, sudah berulang kali ia menelpon Yuuri, namun tak ada yang diangkat. Sms juga demikian. Bahkan Viktor sampai menelpon teman teman Yuuri, sampai Phichit juga!   
Namun Phichit bilang “ Eh? Yuuri-kun tak ada disini. Dari tadi sore malah”  
Begitu.  
‘sudah jam 7 malam.’ Lirik Viktor pada jam dinding putih didepan televisi.  
Viktor menjadi sedikit panik, ia lalu menggigit kukunya gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Baru pertama kali ini Yuuri marah sampai demikian karena ulahnya. Sepertinya, Yuuri benar benar marah dan tak ingin berbicara padanya.  
Atau jangan jangan..  
Yuuri menyesal bertunangan dengannya lalu ia mencari laki laki lain.  
Atau yang mengerikan Yuuri sudah pergi dari kota ini, memalsukan kartu pengenalnya dan sudah menjual cincin pertunangan mereka.  
“no no no, Viktor. Positive thinking!!” berusaha menyemangati diri, ia lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Yuuri keluar. Namun ia tetap terus mencoba menelponnya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sementara itu...  
“Hei babi gendut. Bagaimana ini, kenapa Yura malah tak mau makan?” Dengan setengah panik, Yurio menyerahkan anak kucing yang baru saja ia beli.  
“Jadi Yurio, bila Yura begini kamu harus blablablabla....” Yuuri menjelaskan secara rinci dan mempraktekannya.  
Terlihat binar keseriusan dimata Yurio dan itu membuat Otabek Altin yang melihatnya dari sofa tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. ‘Justru itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu’ batin Otabek.  
Otabek merasa ada bunyi yang sedikit mengganggunya, seperti suara ponsel. Benar saja, ia melihat ponsel Yuuri yang terus bergetar.   
“Vitya”   
Begitu yang tertulis di ponselnya.  
Panggilan itu lalu mati, kemudian disusul oleh banyak sekali pesan singkat. Otabek lantas mengambil ponsel Yuuri dan hendak memberikan ponselnya. Namun karena lowbat ponsel itu mati.  
.  
“Yuuri, apa sebaiknya kamu perlu mencharger dulu ponselmu?”  
“Hm? Ada apa Otabek-kun?” Yuuri menoleh kebelakang melihat Otabek.  
“Ponselmu mati, dan akan sia sia bukan jika nanti kamu ingin menelpon atau membuka media sosial dengan ponsel yang kehabisan baterai?”  
“Oh, baiklah. Sebentar Yurio, “  
“Jangan lama lama, Yura habis ini harus melakukan perawatan. Hei Yuuri, ajari aku.”  
.  
.  
.  
Tanpa sadar hari sudah gelap, sudah jam 9 malam. Yuuri memutuskan untuk pulang, ia lalu menghidupkan ponselnya yang baterainya telah terisi penuh.   
Seketika handphone itu terus bergetar.  
WOW...  
182 panggilan, 337 pesan singkat, 71 dari Instagram, dan 80 dari Line.  
Dan pengirimnya sama, Viktor.  
Yuuri membuka pesan singkat itu, isinya sama semua, seperti  
“Maafkan aku Yuuri. Kamu dimana?”  
“Yuuri? Jangan begini donk. Kamu dimana?”  
“Maaf Yuuri”  
“Yuurii”  
“Maaf”  
“Maaf”  
Dan banyak lagi.  
Sebenarnya Yuuri masih sebal, tapi sudahlah. Ia juga merasa bersalah setelah melihat panggilan dan sms itu.   
Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Yuuri meneruskan perjalanan keapartemennya dan Viktor. Namun sesampainya ia di jembatan dekat Hasetsu Castle, ia merasa ingin melihat bintang bintang yang bertebaran. Ah.. Yuuri ingat, bagaimana dulu ia sering bermimpi untuk bisa bertemu Viktor, bisa berbicara padanya. Sekarang ia sangat bersyukur, bisa sampai menjadi tunangannya. Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya, walaupun pada saat itu ia hanya ingin bisa mengenal Viktor. Tapi ternyata takdir barkata lain pada mereka.  
Hembusan angin membuat rambut Yuuri bergoyang. Yuuri mengangkat tangannya untuk merapikan poni dan merapatkan jaketnya mengingat hari sudah gelap. Tapi tunggu...  
‘grep’  
Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.   
“Maaf Yuuri. Aku sudah keterlaluan”   
Yuuri tersentak saat suara yang tidak didengarkannya beberapa jam itu menyapa pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakangnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat kala mendapati seseorang yang sangat dilamunkannya itu memeluk dirinya.  
Iya, terasa hangat sekali.  
"Yuuri" Viktor menjeda sebentar perkataannya.  
"Aku ingin minta maaf atas—"  
Yuuri memotong kalimat Viktor dengan cara menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir tunangannya. "Sudah sudah, aku sudah berkali-kali mendengar maaf darimu hari ini”  
Sesaat Viktor terdiam lalu selanjutnya ia berbicara.  
"Yuuri memaafkanku?" tanyanya antusias.  
“Bagaimana ya, sebenarnya aku sebal sekali dengan Viktor, jahat sekali. Hmph! " Pipinya yang gempal itu bertambah gempal saja saat Yuuri mempoutkannya.  
“Aku berjanji tak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi Yuuri”  
“dan aku sekarang tau ini karma karena mengisengimu” sambungnya dalam hati  
Tatapan mata Yuuri menyayu. Tak sampai hati rupanya ia melihat tunangannya yang sangat ceria itu begitu menyesali perbuatannya.  
"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf." ujarnya seraya mengusap pipi Viktor.  
"Maaf untuk apa?" Tatapan Viktor penuh dengan tanda tanya.  
Yuuri berdehem kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya; menunjukkan sikap gugup. "Karena telah mengerjaimu."  
Viktor masih tidak mengerti. Dia masih prosos loading. Maklum, sudah 28tahun.   
"Tadi aku hanya berpura-pura untuk membalas apa yang Viktor lakukan—tunggu! Biarkan aku menjelaskan dulu Viktor!" serunya reflek saat Viktor membuka mulut mencoba menginterupsi.   
.  
.  
Yuuri lalu melanjutkan. "Saat Viktor bilang hubungan kita sebaiknya cukup sampai disini, aku benar-benar syok. Tapi saat Viktor bilsng mengatakan semua itu hanya lelucon, aku berpikir cepat untuk membalasnya."  
"Jadi—kamu... aku... jadi..." Viktor tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk kembali berbicara.

Flashback

-mou ii!”  
Brak!  
Yuuri menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar kemudian terdengar lagi Yuuri menutup pintu apartemen mereka dengan kasar juga.   
Yuuri berlari menjauhi apartemen mereka. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan baka Viktor tidak mengejarnya. Setelah dirasa aman, Yuuri menghapus air mata di wajahnya menggunakan lengan jaket.  
“Fiuhh.... aktingku tadi meyakinkan tidak ya? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Viktor merasa frustasi? Ah, tidak tidak. Inilah hukuman karena mengerjaiku. Sekali sekali Viktor harus dibalas.” Sekilas tampak tanduk iblis imejer dikepala Yuuri.  
“Terus, aku harus kemana ya? Supaya lebih meyakinkan..” Yuuri menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Bersamaaan dengan itu ponselnya berbunyi dan ia pun mengangkatnya.  
“Moshi-moshi”  
“....”  
“Baiklah. Aku kesana. Tunggu dulu ya”  
Panggilan telepon diakhiri.

End Flashback

Yuuri telah selesai menceritakan semuanya. Namun Viktor masih menganga, mulutnya terbuka secara tidak elit. Yuuri lantas tertawa membuat Viktor kembali sadar.  
‘calon bini gue cakep bener dah’ batin Viktor error.  
“Ish, nakal kamu ya” Tangan Viktor terangkat mencubit pipi Yuuri. Kenyal, itulah yang ada dipikiran Viktor.  
“Ittai, aw. Viktor, ittai” dan setelah Viktor melepaskan cubitan mautnya, Yuuri kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.   
“Yuuri, rasanya aku ingin memakan pipimu deh, sepertinya kenyal.”  
Sontak wajah Yuuri memerah, “ehmm, co-coba saja kalau berani.”   
.  
.  
.   
“Ish, kamu ini.”   
Grep.  
“Nee.. Yuuri. Tau tidak? Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Bahkan bila diperlukan , akan kutukar karirku dengan apapun yang hanya untukmu." Viktor menarik nafas sejenak.  
"Nee Yuuri-“ Viktor melanjutkan.  
“please, dont leave or forget me.”  
Mata Yuuri berkaca-kaca.   
“Hm.. Daijobou Viktor. Aku takkan pernah lupa”  
Selanjutnya mereka saling mendekatkan bibir mereka dan bertemulah bibir keduanya. Langit malam dengan bulan purnama yang terang seolah tersenyum melihat pasangan yang saling mencintai itu.   
.  
.  
FIN...

**Author's Note:**

> Oke fine, kekurangan asupan membuat saya berkhayal dengan bebas. Kejadian itu terisnpirasi dari saya sendiri *gak nanya* tentunya gak semuanya ya , Cuma pas Yuuri balik ngerjain Viktor karena dia nya dikerjain. Aw,, saya jadi baper sendiri bayangin kalau cerita diatas itu jadi nyata. Gak bisa nahan senyum sampe dikira kakak laki laki saya gila T_T tega banget kan. And happy april fool days ya (telattt)... and selamat malam mingguan juga XD cie yang punya pacar bisa malam mingguan *woiii*.  
> btw, cerita ini juga diupload di ffn dengan nama akun yang sama ( Hiro Mineha)


End file.
